Theng Sjen
by Female-Music-Black-Wolf
Summary: The turtles have adopted a baby sister when they were 3 years old, a collection of cute little stories and adventures with the turtles and their sister.This is  anniewanny2's story I just posted it so it would get more readers.NOT MY STORY!
1. Chapter 1

This is anniewanni2"s story I just reworte it give her the credit not her story's deserve to be heard have fun.(Theng:I'll have fun tortchering her.)Oh we go again its all over again.(:Don't think you can get rid of me that easy.)Oh old farts back.(:I am not an old fart in fact nangnangnangnangnang.) I'll save you from his leacture now ON WITH THE STORY!(Theng:It's not even your story.)*Glare* _ When the turtules were 3 years old they've adopted a baby sister, master Splinter had found her on one of his scavenging hunts, she was in one of the abandoned subways. Master Splinter couldn't bring her to a shelter then because it was in the middle of the day and he was worried that somebody would see him. So he decided to keep her for a little while at least when he could trust his sons to be alone for a few moments. After all a sewers isn't a place for a human girl.

A couple of years had passed and Splinter still hadn't brought the little girl to a shelter, she had found a place in his heart and just couldn't give her up, she was part of the family now.

He decided to keep her and he named her after his previous mistress, the daughter of the ancient one and the lover of yoshi; theng sjen. Of course the turtles couldn't pronounce the Japanese name so they called her thanny.

Even though she wasn't a turtle and shouldn't be too afraid of the outside world, master Splinter taught her ninjutsu along with his sons.

Because she's a girl she isn't as strong and athletic as his sons but he found out that she had other benefits his sons didn't have, she was much faster and flexible than them.

Even if she was 2 years younger than her brothers she was much smaller than normal girls her age, but one shouldn't judge a book on it's cover in this case that would be a fatal mistake because she was a very skilled kinoichi and could be very dangerous when put to the test.

She had long black hair that she usually wore in a lose ponytail, she had almost the same blue eyes that Mikey had, but her's were even more blue than his were.

Because she lived with four brothers and had no girls to play tea parties with, she was kinda of a tomboy. She loved to roughhouse with her older brothers, Splinter was worried when they were little that they would hurt her but it seemed she was more than capable of standing her ground against her older brothers.


	2. First Steps

Hey its me gotta be qiuet Theing asleep(Theng:Snore)*GigleGigle*And were off. The turtles are 3 years old, thanny is now 1._

At this point she got along with all of them except one; Raphaël.

Even though she couldn't walk yet she'd proven to crawl very fast and also had a tendency to get in trouble when nobody was looking, because of this master Splinter had built her a box filled with toys and cuddles he'd found in the sewers or junkyard. This time she managed to get out of the box.

She heard noises coming from the room next to her so she went to get a peek, she stopped and looked up she saw her brothers training. She smiled and crawled towards them. Master Splinter was teaching them how to punch and kick correctly.

They stood in line and were performing Splinter's instructions; punch, kick, punch, punch, kick, stop !

Master Splinter yelled when his youngest came crawling into the danger zone. She was right in front of Raph. He fell onto his butt in order to avoid his little sister.

"Stupid, little …"

"Raphaël! Have some respect for your sister!"

Little thanny giggled and crawled to her big brother, she murmured something in baby language and took his hand but he snatched it away quickly and made her cry.

" Hey! Raph! Don't be so cruel to thanny!" mikey said as he picked her up and started shushing her.

"Whatever" he ran to his room.

"Hey come on Thanny no more crying" Donny said whipping her tears away with his fingers.

"Yeah, come on little ninja it's just Raph don't worry" and leo tickled her under her chin. Little giggles filled the dojo. Master Splinter smiled at this.

"Class dismissed" he said.

"Oh yeah come on Thanny play time" Mikey said. he put her down, she sat on the floor.

Donny, Mikey and Leo took a few passes forward turned and sat on their knees.

"Come on Thanny you can do it, walk to your brothers" Mikey said and stretched his arms out.

"Come on little ninja, come to Leo, you can do it"

"No way bro, she's walking to me, who's your favorite brother? Yes it's Donny isn't it"

She smiled again at her brothers and crawled into their arms.

"No Thanny you have to walk, see like this" Mikey said, he held her by her hands lifted her up from the floor and placed her on two feet and let go.

"Yeah that's a girl!" he said, but after 3 seconds she sat back on the floor and looked innocently up to him.

"master Splinter from what age did we started to walk?" Donny asked.

"My sons, this is different for every child, when Theng Sjen is ready walk, she'll walk, for now I think it's time for her nap" Splinter noticed his daughter yawning, he lifted her up and placed her in her box, she immediately fell asleep.

"Sleep well my daughter" he smiled.

To night he had to go out again. The food was almost all gone again, it was amazing how such little children could eat so much. But it wasn't a problem for a ninja master like himself. It was harder when they were younger now they aren't afraid anymore to be alone for a little while.

"My sons, I'm going out to find some more food, please behave and watch your sister, I'll return soon"

"Yes master" they all said at once, Raph was with them and glared at Thanny when his father said that they had to watch over her. Master Splinter didn't seem to notice and left.

"I'm going to play with the cars" donny said (you know little plastic ones)

"Hey wait up" Leo said.

"I want to be action man!" Mikey added.

Raph stayed behind, Thanny had woken up from his brothers yelling and stood up on her box, holding the bars for support.

Raph sat in the couch not paying attention to her. She spoke some baby language to him again and looked at him with her big baby blue eyes.

"I don't see you" he said and looked the other way, but couldn't help to look in her direction once in a while. He saw her pulling herself up at the bars, he was surprised at this, he always thought she was little and weak.

"No way, this is how you came out" she crawled over the box and landed on her butt on the floor. She sat now with her back turned to him.

"Good job little sis!… I mean what ever" he smiled, being secretly proud at the little rebel. He looked around and saw that his brothers were still busy playing with the cars and turned his attention back to his sister.

She had pulled herself up again at the bars and stood now back on her feet, still holding the bars as support.

No way he thought, yes way! She giggled at him and set one foot in his direction still a little wobbly on her feet. After that one came another and another she was actually walking at him!

"Pssch! Guys come and see this" he whispered and got off the couch on his knees and stretched his arms out.

"Leo, Donny check it out Thanny is walking!" they stayed where they were just watching their little sister take her first steps.

"Come on Thanny come to Raph, yes good girl" she had set five steps and began to wobble again, she lost her balance and was about to fall onto the ground.

But Raph feeling the big brother in him act, he rushed towards his sister and took her hands and walked with her to his brothers.

"Good job! Little ninja I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah good girl" donny said and tickled her side. She giggled a bit.

"Sweet sis! Now the next step talking can you say 'cowabunga'?" SMACK! "ow! Raph why did you do that?"

"Don't you dare to teach her that word! I'll go crazy if she turns out to be like you"

She talked baby language again, mixed up with a bunch of giggles.

"I hear yah sis! Can I have an high five?" Raph held up his hand and Thanny smacked it with both her smaller hands.

"Good girl!"

Master Splinter watched this scene from the shadows he had forgotten his bag to put the food in back at home when he saw this, he has never been so proud of his children before.


	3. First Words

In this story they are a couple of months older.

READ,I PLAYED A PRANK ON THENG and the turtles aren't to happy about it.(Theng:There she tis)AHHHH RUN!(Ralf:Get back here)crapcrapcrapcrap _ Raph and Leo were practising in the dojo in other words roughhousing, Donny was fixing a crashed toy car, Splinter was meditating and, Mikey was playing with Thanny in the living room.

"Hey Thanny do bye bye again, come on bye bye" he waved with his hands. She copied his movements, sort of.

"Good girl, applause for yourself!" he clapped his hands, she copied him again, and giggled madly.

"You're so cute, you know that?" he could have sworn she nodded her head at this but that was probably his imagination.

"Hey do you hear that?" he placed his hand at his ear, she copied him again.

"Music come on lets dance" he got on his feet and took her hands and pulled her up as well. Thanny smiled madly and jumped happily up and down with her brother.

"Yeah come on girl shake your ass!" he said and jumped through the living room until the song ended. Then they plopped down on the floor.

"Good job sis, high five" he held up his hand and she slapped it with both her little hands.

She started talking baby language again.

"Hey! can you say Mikey? Come on sis I know you can do it, Mikey" she looked him right in the eye.

" Mm…aaa…mmm..ssss…"

"Mikey"

" Aa…aaa..mmm…"

"Mikey"

"Ass!"

"No! Mikey"

"Ass!" She said happily again and clapped her hands in doing so.

"Mikey"

"Ass"

"Class you said class right?"

"Aaaassss!" she yelled and giggled again.

"Hey Mikey did Thanny just say her first word?" Donny said when he came to see what all the commotion was about.

Mikey quickly placed his hand on his sisters mouth. "no, it must have been your imagination bro" he smiled innocently

"Oh god what did you do?"

"Nothing" he held his hands in the air "I'm innocent"

"Ass!" Thanny cried again.

"Mikey! Why did you teach her that word?"

"I didn't do it on purpose"

"Well just teach her another word before Splinter finds out"

"Good idea" he turned to his little sister only to find her asleep "oh shell"

"Shush Mikey you're gonna wake her up" Raph said when he came with Leo from the dojo.

" Yeah, a little easy she isn't filled with energy like you"

"I'll put her in her bed, now my sons it's time for your training"

Mikey looked at Donny in hope he knew what to do.

"Don't look at me bro, I didn't teach my sister a bad word"

"I'm so dead when Splinter finds out"

"You can said that again"

Mikey hoped that she'd forget the word when she woke up and decided that it's a problem for later, now he had to pay attention to the lesson or Splinter would find out for sure that there was something wrong.

After her nap the guys had just finished eating and were relaxing in the living room in front of the tv. She crawled out of her bed and walked over to her brothers, she was still a little wobbly on her feet but she got where she wanted to go.

"Hey Raph stop pocking me!"

"Make me! I'm bored"

"Raph come on not funny!"

"Hehe, you're such a wuss"

Thanny walked to her tormented brother and sat between them, she seemed to understand that what Raph was doing was wrong , pointed her finger at him and shook her head.

"Yeah listen to her Raph no poking, thanks sis high five" but before she could slap her brothers hand Raph picked her up and placed her gently on the ground.

"Come on sis go and play with yer dolls or something"

She smiled at him and turned around.

"Now where were we?"

"Ass" she yelled.

"What the? What did you say?" he got up from the couch and went over to her.

"Ass!" she when Raph was right in front of her.

Mikey and Donny were laughing their heads off, Leo and Raph had puzzle looks on their faces. But soon after Leo joined his brothers in their laughing frenzy.

"Raphaël no bad language in this house, 10 push ups"

"I didn't say it Thanny did"

"Raphaël! It's not honorable to accuse your sister of such a thing"

"But …"

"20 push ups"

"But …"

" You want try for 30?"

"No master" he went to the dojo to start his push ups.

Thanny walked over to Mikey and slapped her hands in his.

"Hi fi !" she yelled happily.

" You're the best sister ever!" he picked her up kissed her forehead and placed her on his lap.


	4. Kiss to make it better

Now the turtles are 6 years old and Thanny is 4.

**Kiss will make it better.**

"Master Splinter what is wrong with brothers?" Thanny pulled his sleeve and looked into his eyes with her big blue ones filled with worry.

"They are ill, my daughter" he patted her head.

"What is that?"

"It's something you can get when you go out to play in the rain when your father has specifically told you not to!"

"Sorry sensei" they said all together with nasal voices.

"You talk funny" she said and bent over the couch where her brothers laid down under one large blanket.

"Watch out Theng Sjen, if you get too close you might get sick as well" she jumped backwards.

"I'm going to make some more herbal tea, you stay here and watch your brothers but don't get too close"

"Yes sensei" she smiled.

"Thanks a lot Raph" Mikey said and blew his nose.

"Me? What did I do?"

"It was your idea"

"No it wasn't"

"Yes it was"

"Hey, don't fight, you're sick" she pointed out.

"Yeah listen to Thanny Raph"

"You too Mikey, be nice or I'll tell Splinter"

"Why you little arrg." Raph said he was about to get up and chase after his little sister, but a serious head ache stopped him in his tracks.

"O poor Raph" she said and rubbed his head like she often did before, but this time something felt differently.

"Master Splinter, something's wrong with Raphie!" she cried out.

"Not so loud little sis, some of us are trying to sleep" Donny said and hid under the covers.

"What is the matter Theng Sjen?"

"His head is really hot" she said.

"Probably because of all the hot air" Mikey mumbled.

"Michelangelo! Behave or no tv"

"Yes sensei"

"My daughter you are correct this is called a fever"

"Fever?"

"Yes when you're sick your body temperature rises and that's called a fever"

"So when you are sick you have a fever"

"Sometimes, there are some kind of sicknesses where you don't have a fever"

"Oh … so what kind of fever do they have"

"the have a cold my child"

"no, but they aren't cold, they are warm, you feel" again she placed her hand on Raph's forehead.

"oh that feels so good, can you not move for like ever?" Raph said, Thanny always had cold hands and cold feet.

"because we've been out in the cold when we got it now please be a little quiet so we can sleep" Leo said also hid himself under the covers.

"I'm sorry Leonardo, come on Theng Sjen we'll let your brothers sleep and go into the dojo and practise your balance"

"okay sensei, why don't I just kiss and it will be all better?" she asked and looked up again with her big blue innocent puppy eyes.

"maybe but, then you'll get sick yourself"

"oh okay, night guys" she waved and went with Splinter in the dojo.

Master Splinter had placed 10 short bamboo sticks in a row on the floor of the dojo.

"come on Theng Sjen, can you walk over the bamboo sticks like last time?"

"yes sensei" she walked over them easily.

" good job my daughter, now can you stand still on them for 10 seconds?"

she walked over them again but this time she stood still in the middle and counted to ten.

" nine, ten!" she said.

"good now can you do it again standing on one foot?"

"I'll try" she said.

she put her weight on one leg and lifted her foot from the bamboo stick. She wiggled a couple of times and fell over. She quickly got up and tried again, and again and again and after the fourth time she was able to stand still for ten seconds on one foot as well.

"I did it!"

"fantastic Theng Sjen, now you may use both your feet again" she did as she was told "I will throw a ball at you and you have to try and catch it and throw it back at me understand?"

"yes" she said happily she loved games. He first threw it slowly and right at her they did it a couple of times at the end of the lesson he threw the ball to the end of the bamboo sticks and she had to ran in order to catch it, she ran over three bamboo sticks but after that she lost her balance and fell again.

"let's stop for today, you did great Thanny I'm very proud of you"

"thank you master Splinter" she said and bowed like she had learned from Leo, of course not perfectly but that didn't matter to him. She got up again and smiled widely at him.

"come on let's see how your brothers are doing"

At night, the turtles were sleeping on the couch, around the couch was a collection of tissues. Master Splinter was sleeping in his bedroom, he was really tired of taking care of 4 sick children at once and not to forget to keep an eye on his youngest as well.

Quietly the bedroom door of Thanny shoved open and a small dark figure slipped outside and went into the living room. it was Thanny of course she couldn't stop thinking about all the times they've gotten auwies and when someone kisses your auwie it gets better.

She dragged her blankie and teddy behind her. She looked over the couch and saw her brothers sleeping peacefully on the couch, Raph actually had snuggled closer to Donny, it was so cute. She wanted to snuggle besides them like they often did when they've fallen asleep in front of the tv again.

But she remembered Splinters warning don't come to close or you'll get sick as well. but she wanted them to get better soon, it was really boring playing by herself.

No Mikey to pull pranks with,no Leo to help her out with her punching and kicking or no Donny to explain all kind of things to her and no Raph to play with.

She kissed their foreheads, she stopped when it was Raph's turn because he didn't like to be hugged or kissed when the others could see it, but she decided that she missed him as well and kissed him too.

"night guys" she said and fell asleep in the other couch.

"night sis" they whispered back.


	5. Who's the Outsider now

Share

Thanny is now 10 and the boys are 13.

**who's the outsider now?**

today she and Splinter went shopping above, well he gave her money and she went inside the store to buy the food. He kept a close eye on her the entire time she was out. She had found it great to be outside when she was allowed. She got the things she had to get and got out without problems. But when they got home the real problem started named Raphaël.

"guys, guys! i got the food all alone" she yelled, she was so proud of herself.

"that's great dudette! come give those bags, you didn't forget the pizza's didn't you?"

"no I got everything!" she beamed and gave the groceries bags to her youngest brother. her other brothers, came to see what all the commotion was about.

"hey, Thanny why are you so happy?" Leo asked.

"I've gone to the shop and bought all the food by myself!"

"that's great little sister" Donny rubbed his hand through her hair.

"so what, big deal" Raph said, she was kind of shocked by this reaction, normally he was always on her side, but now he seemed angry at her.

"why are you mad at me?"

he threw her an angry look and ignored her "why does she get to go outside anyways? we have to stay inside"

"Raph!" Leo pushed him.

"what? i just don't think it's fair that she can go outside and we have to stay in the stupid smelly sewers!"

"Raphaël enough!"

"and what's so special about going to the store anyway? If I was a stupid little human like you, I could do it too" he took a step in the direction of Thanny , she baked up. why was he acting like this? she started to become a little scared of him.

"Raphaël, I said enough!" Splinter yelled now.

He seemed to have woken up from his angry frenzy and looked at the result of his sudden outburst. The eyes of his little sister were filled with fear and tears. she pushed Raph out of the way and ran to the safety of her room.

"Thanny ... are you happy now?" Mikey said.

"Yeah, you crossed the line Raph" Donny added.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly when he lowered his head in shame.

"we're not the ones who you should be apologizing to"

"I'm very disappointed in you Raphaël, I'm going to talk to her, you make sure the groceries are unpacked and I'll deal with you later"

he got to the closed door of his youngest child he knocked a couple of times before going in, he found her sitting on her bed, she quickly wiped away a couple of tears.

"Theng Sjen are you alright?" she sat next to her on her bed.

"sensei does Raph hate me?"

"He doesn't hate you my daughter"

"but..."

"Raphaël is angry because he can't go outside like you can, he's jealous of you"

"I don't understand master"

"see my daughter, we are different then you, you can go outside and when people see you they won't be afraid of you, you don't have to hide, while we have to conceal ourselves in the shadows and we will never be part of the world above"

she nodded at this and seemed to be over thinking the matter.

"Just remember my daughter we love you, all of us"

"even Raph?"

"especially Raphaël" they hugged and he stroke her long black hair "do you feel better now?"

"a little, could I stay in my room for a little while?"

"sure" he walked out and saw his sons waiting outside Theng Sjen's room.

"master can we go inside now? some of us want to tell her something important" Leo explained

"yeah ..."

"you don't have to ask me" he said and walked downstairs.

Mikey knocked on the door and waited for answer, the door slid open just enough to see the face of their sister, her eyes were puffy and red, she must have cried more when Splinter had left.

"euh hye little dudette, can we enter?"

"sure" she opened the door and walked back to the spot on her bed.

"Thanny I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I didn't mean to scare ya"

"it's okay"

"you sure you still seem sad" Donny asked when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine"

"come on you can tell us, we're your brothers" Leo said and sat next to her.

"no you're not"

"what?" they all screamed together.

"I'm a human and you're not so I don't belong with you" everyone rushed to her side.

"don't you ever say that we are a family, I was pissed but I didn't mean to say that"

"but I can go outside and you guys can't"

"why is that bad? we are the outsiders not you" Mikey explained.

"but if all of you are outsiders, and I'm the only one on the inside, then aren't I the real outsider"

"man that's deep" Mikey said they all looked at each other.

"you know that's not a bad thing, you're still a valuable member of our team" Leo said.

"yeah, just because you're different then us doesn't mean your not one of us" Donny added.

"hey, we are doomed without you, who else is going to get food and stuff, and when you're older you could be like our inside man ... euh women, you know infiltrate in our archenemies lair and get us inside information and stuff" she had to laugh at that.

"really?"

"totally, you're the best sister we could ever wish for" Raph said at his turn, everyone looked shocked at that.

"wow Raph don't get to friendly it's almost scary"

"yeah... don't get used to it"

"come here you big wuss, group hug" Mikey hugged Raph, in any other situation he would be risking his life but now the coast was clear. everyone joined in.

"you're the best brothers ever! I love you guys"

"auuw we love you to, come here you" Mikey picked her up and started tickling her.

"yeah we all love you don't we Raph" Don said and elbowed him.

"yeah, yeah you're alright"

"is that the best you can do?" Leo said.

"come on Leo, to much affection could probably kill him" MIkey joked when he was finished tickling his little sister.


	6. A new Vigilante is born

Thanny is 16 and the turtles are 18, if you guys want more stories of when she's little tell me.

**A new is vigilante born.**

It's a warm august evening and Thanny is outside buying some supplies in the shop, when she was younger she always had to do this by night because if she ran into trouble master Splinter or Leo could jump in and help her. Now she was allowed to go during the day, because it was safer then when it was dark and now she wasn't scared anymore and she could properly defend herself.

Tonight she quickly had to run to the shop because, they were out of pizza and she volunteered to go and buy some. For some reason the pizza boys where afraid of delivering pizza in the sewers.

She had 5 frozen pizza boxes in a bag and she was making her way to the manhole. She's wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of old jeans, in her pocket she had her shell-cell, Donny had developed a panic button for her, it was a little red button on the outside of her cell, when she'd be in trouble she had to push it, an alarm would go of in the lair and her location would appear on Donny's computer screen. Her brothers would come to her rescue, the one thing worse then 4 overprotective brothers are 4 overprotective teenage mutant ninja turtles as brothers.

She only had to use the button once, she was 14 years old and went to the shopping with April and they were pushed into an ally by 12 purple dragons, April and she were able to take out 6 but the others grabbed them from behind and pinned them to the ground. Her brothers were there quickly and weren't to pleased with her current situation, she almost felt sorry for the purple dragons, almost. She'd never seen them so angry, she was fine only a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing serious. But it took 3 months to convince them to let her out of the lair again and another 3 to let her go alone.

She reached the ally closets to the lair, she bend down to move the manhole cover, but someone, pushed her over and she fell into a puddle of mud. 'they are going to pay for that!'

"well what do we have here, a little girl all alone in an ally, it's my lucky night" it was only one guy, he was in his early thirties and drunk as hell, this wouldn't be too hard.

"I'm so going to enjoy this" she said and flipped back onto her feet, steadying herself in a fighting position.

"kitty has some spunk, I like that" he came closer. As fast as lightning she kicked him in the solar plexus and he fell with his back on the ground.

"stupid little…" he got up, picked up a metal pipe and charged her again. a little smirk appeared on her face.

"this is just to easy" he swung the pipe at her head, she ducked and with two fingers she poked his arm a couple of times, he cried out of pain and dropped the pipe.

"what did you do!"

"pressure points" she smirked, she turned around and kicked him in the face, he flew with his head against the wall and passed out.

"loser" she whipped her shirt of, took the pizzas and opened the manhole and jumped down.

she reached the lair without any further problems.

"hey guys, pizza's here" she called.

"coming" she heard Mikey yell from the living room.

"wait up Mike leave some for us" Donny yelled after him, Leo and Raph soon followed.

"go ahead guys I'm going to change"

"wait!" Leo yelled. "turn around"

"Leo there's nothing I'm just going to change my shirt ok?" she knew if they saw her shirt was filthy she had to tell about the guys who attacked her and she'd suffer the consequences.

She was about to continue but Raph and Donny blocked her way.

"what happened?" Donny asked.

"nothing I tripped, that's all"

"you tripped? Cut the crap Thanny" Raph said, crossed his arms and his look told 'tell us or I'll pound you'

"ok, ok no big deal, just a drunk who got a little to close for his own comfort"

"what?" they all yelled.

"why didn't you press the button?" Donny asked.

"it was just one guy"

"you can't know that, he could have had backup waiting across the corner"

"I'm not defenceless Leo, I tell you if he'll wake up in that ally with one serious head ache" she smirked.

"good job sis, did you use your famous xena-pressure-point attack?"

"yeah, it was so cool! He screamed and immediately dropped the metal pipe"

"he attacked you with a pipe? I'm going to kill him!" Raph said and walked to the exit.

"no Raph, guys come on, why do you think I'm defenceless? You don' act like this when one of you gets hurt, don't you trust me?"

"it's not that, Thanny …"

"then what? Raph, you think I'm weak, don't you? newsflash I'm not your weak little sister you have to protect all the time! I can take care of myself"

"we don't think you are weak Thanny, we're just worried about you" Donny said.

"I appreciated that, really but I'm a ninja too and I can take care of myself alright"

"alright, but next time, if something like this happens, would you please press the button? Just to make us feel better" Leo asked.

"if that makes you feel better, I'll press the stupid button"

"thank you" Raph pushed her asides and sat in the couch.

"now Mikey would you please warm up my pizza while I go change?"

"sure thing sis"

she went quickly upstairs to her room, put on another t-shirt and tied her green bandana around her head. And rushed downstairs again, tonight was one of their weekly movie-nights.

She got out of her room and found Leo and Raph fighting on which movie they were going to watch.

It was either a horror movie or an action movie, Donny preferred science fiction and Mikey adventure and animation, she liked romantic movies but she wasn't allowed to watch those at a movie night with boys.

Is was an action movie and after that a horror flick.

She placed herself on her favourite spot on the floor with her back she leaned against the couch where Leo and Donny lied. Raph sat left of her and Mikey jumped into the other chair with the pizza plates in his hands.

"pizza's served" he carefully placed the plates on the table. "which movie are we going to see?"

"batman's beginning" Leo said.

"you picked the movie, I thought you weren't a fan of superhero movies" Thanny asked.

"true but it says on the cover that there are ninjas in the movie and I thought a movie about vigilantes and ninjas couldn't be a bad one"

"cool choice bro, cross over to the comic side"

"shut it Mike" Raph threw a pillow at his head.

"hey watch the pizza"

"baby" Thanny replied.

After the third movie Donny and Thanny were asleep, and after the fourth Mikey joined them, in the middle of the fifth Leo and Raph also surrendered.

Master Splinter was up at 6 am and saw the tv still on, he went to shut it off and saw his children asleep. Donny and Leo laid half on the couch, Mikey was snoring a bit and Thanny and Raph leaned on each other. They looked so peacefully and cute he had found them often in this similar position.

Just one more hour of peace he thought. he went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He had heard the argument, yesterday. He knew how his sons felt, they tried to protect their little sister and shield her from the cruel world above, like he tried to do for a long time but he learned to trust his children and in their abilities to defend themselves.

Yet that didn't mean he didn't worry every time they went out on patrol or every time Theng Sjen went to the surface, when she was little he used to push her harder and harder through her training, sometimes harder then when his sons. She had to learn how to defend herself, he couldn't bare to lose someone close to him again.

7 am came sooner then it seemed and 5 alarm clocks went off, brutally awakening the sleeping teens.

Leonardo got up without trouble and went into the dojo for a warming up. Donny and Raph followed, only his two youngest seemed to have the much trouble getting up.

"if you two are not in time for morning practise, you owe me 50 flips." Splinter said when he passed them.

"coming, coming" Mikey said and got up, pulled up his little sister and dragged her to the dojo.

"I'm awake, I'm awake"

"let's see how awake you really are, Michelangelo spar against Donatello, Leonardo continue to do your kata's and Raphaël you go against Theng Sjen"

"oh boy"

"ha, come on princess, I'll go easy on ya"

"pss, please I'll go easy on you, you wuss"

When Master Splinter had thought her how to win a fight by using pressure points she had to swear to him, not to use those techniques on her brothers. She of course obeyed her master definitely after seeing the effects of them yesterday.

Raph started the fight with a kick to her head, she ducked and tried to kick his legs from under him in the process. Of course he saw this coming and jumped, in his turned he brought his leg down fast, Thanny quickly did a back flip and avoided the kick, now she balanced on her hands, she twisted her body around and threw her legs at her older brother. He ducked the first one but caught the second one, thinking he hand her now he smirked a bit. But Thanny pushed of on the floor and used Raph as leverage to flip over him, because of this move she had twisted her leg out of his grasp and landed behind him.

Again she tried to kick his legs from under him again and this time it worked. He landed with a loud thud on the bamboo floor. But used his hands to flip himself back on his feet again.

"I have to admit that's a nice move, but it's gonna take a lot more that gymnastics to keep me down, princess" he said and smirked evilly at her.

"bring it on wuss" she called back and fell into her fighting stand again.

This time she charged first. She tried to punch him a couple of times and even though she moved a lot faster then her brothers, he easily caught both her fists and twisted them so she was forced with her knees on the ground.

"give up princess?"

she looked up at him and smirked, she rolled on her back and pushed Raph away from her with her feet. Now they were both on the floor. Donny, Mikey and Leo were finished already and were watching the scene.

"I bet that Thanny's going to win" Mikey said to his brothers.

"you're so on bro" Donny said.

"I don't know Donny she seems really determent today" Leo said.

Thanny and Raph flipped back onto their feet equally, and were panting heavily now. Now they both charged at each other, Raph punched at her, she blocked it, he punched three times more, every time she blocked it perfectly. But the fourth time she slipped up and he hit her right in the face. She fell back onto the floor from the force, but got as quickly back on her feet. She took out her weapons, which were two large kunai knives, Raph smirked at took out his much bigger sais.

They charged again, full speed until their weapons made contact, with a loud clang! They pushed each other away, of course Raph had more physical strength then her so she almost got pushed of her feet but she quickly recovered. But not quick enough Raph jumped up and prepared for a full force attack. She rolled out of the way and twisted her kunai in her hand, it was her turn to attack now. she tried to hit him with one kunai but he blocked it and tried to attack her with his other sai, she also blocked him. Their weapons were entangled in each other. Thanny pulled herself up and was about to kick her brother in the chest but he bent over and she flew over him, but she pushed her feet down quickly on his plastron so he fell on the ground with her standing on top of him

Donny threw Mikey a coin, he'd lost the bet.

"give up already?"

He angrily looked at her and with his last power he pushed her foot of his is chest so she fell next to him.

"I give" they said at the same time.

"good job my students, you are dismissed"

Raph got to his feet and held out his hand for his sister, she grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"thanks bro, good fight"

"yeah I know"

"hey Thanny you alright? That was a nasty punch"

"I'm fine Mike" she patted his shoulder and went to the bathroom for a long warm shower.

That evening: 

"master we're going on patrol" Leo yelled.

"alright my sons be safe" and he went into his room to meditate or to get some sleep.

"wait!" they turned around to see Thanny rushing at them with her entire gear on.

"no, you're not going with us" Leo said.

"what? Why not? You could go on patrol when you were 15! I'm 16, why can't go with you?"

"it's dangerous Thanny you could get hurt" Donny said.

"yeah so you too"

"that's different, we can't watch yer back the entire time" Raph came closer to her "it'd be better for all of us if ya just stayed here"

"you don't think I can handle myself? We're a team! I want to help, please you know I can do it, I can look after myself!"

"sorry Thanny" Leo turned around again.

"Mikey help me, tell them I can do it" Mikey was the only brother who she thought that believed she could fight, but the others angrily looked down at him their eyes had the if-you-say-anything-we'll-kill-you look.

"just listen to Leo dudette, maybe another time" they turned around and walked out of the lair leaving their disappointed sister behind.

"they don't believe in me, they never did" she ran to the dojo and punched the punching bag until her knuckles started to bleed, but she continued, biting back her tears, she felt betrayed, stabbed in the back. Worst of all she couldn't stay mad at them, she had to forgive them, because if she confronted them with this, with how she felt they'd just tell her the same thing over and over again. and she couldn't take that, not now not ever.

Her own family didn't believe in her, she had to prove that she was strong and could take after herself, not to prove her brothers that they were wrong but to prove herself that she was right. After an half hour of crying and punching she retreated to the couch and turned on the tv.

…Yesterday evening a couple of vigilantes in Brooklyn stopped an armoured attack in a jewellery store…

she didn't even hear the rest of the newsflash, she got an idea. If Casey could do it, anyone could do it definitely her, she'd become a vigilante! That was the way of proving herself she wasn't weak as her brothers made her feel, the way of helping her brothers and becoming a closer part of the family.

But how is she going to do this? She knew she couldn't just walk out of the lair without anyone noticing, no she had to think of a clever plan to outsmart, Leo, her brothers and master Splinter. It didn't feel good, lying to them like that but desperate times call for desperate measures, she's been on the sidelines for 16 years now it was her time to play.


	7. Enter Black Loutus

**Enter black lotus.**

The following days, Thanny thought about how she was going to realise her plan. She had an idea, but it was a risk at the same time, when her brothers went patrolling, Splinter usually slept, so in other words the only opportunity to sneak out. But if she snuck out she could run into her brothers and things wouldn't turn out pretty; either they recognised her and drag her butt back to the sewers and if that happens she'd be pretty sure they'd put a bodyguard on her 24/7, or even worse they wouldn't recognise her and mess her up really bad if she was lucky.

She had heard Mikey telling stories about Raph often letting his anger out on criminals.

Then there was the problem of which weapons she'd bring, she couldn't risk using her kunai, if she lost one of them, she had to have an good explanation for that. No she had to bring something, simple, practical and affective.

After a few days she got it all figured out, she had found the perfect weapon. And actually she had to thank Mikey for that. In their last movie night Mikey had chosen the movie cat-women. And as a weapon she used a whip, it was perfect, she'd practised with those before, yeah it wasn't a ninja weapon but that's a good thing, it helped her with her cover.

Of course the most important thing; her disguise again the wonder of television came to her aid, she was watching heroes and it was the episode Michel showed his niece his comics, copycat. Alright she didn't have mutant powers or anything but as a disguise the girl wore a large sweater and some black jeans. She could easily find that!

The next day she went searching, she took all she could find to a secret hiding place in the sewers and tried it on and was kind of pleased with the outcome. She found a sweater but it was too large for her so she took a large belt and strapped it tightly around her waist, it worked like a kind of protector and she could tie her whip on it, don't ask where she got the whip, she took one of her old pair of jeans. But the miracle of it all was her boots in the junkyard, she found some old army boot, it was just perfect! Army boots have like very hard tips so if you kick someone very hard with it, it could hurt very very much. Especially when you knew where to kick.

"master we're going to patrol the city, we'll try to come back earlier this time" Leo said.

"yeah sure" Thanny snorted from her spot in front of the tv.

"what's the matter with you? are you not going to beg us to come with us?" Raph asked

"can I?" she asked hopefully.

"no" Raph smiled.

"then why should I bother" she turned her attention back to the tv.

"what ever …" Raph left.

"be safe my sons"

"don't worry master I'll watch their backs" Mikey said.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" he chuckled and as always he went inside his room. "good night Theng Sjen"

"good night master" I returned friendly.

"see you later little sister" Donny said he stayed behind a little bit, checking if he had everything, he stopped when he saw her sadly sitting in front of the tv.

"you still here?"

"I'm going, I'm going jeeze don't bite my head off" and he too disappeared into the sewers.

Wait a half an hour then I can go out. I can't wait! Strangely right now I'm not scared or excited or anything, like I thought I would be. This is the worst violation of the rules you could do in this house and I'm plainly going to do it. I have to.

What and half hour had passed already, show time! I walked out of the living room and reached the front door. As quietly as I could I pushed it open, if Splinter would wake up now I'm just going to say that April called or something or that I heard something outside and call it a night. But he didn't woke up. I peered through the darkness of the sewers and kind of expected to see my one of my brothers there, but nothing.

When Thanny walked out of the lair she couldn't hear master Splinter whisper "be safe my daughter"

I walked out to the place where I hid my stuff. I put in on quickly and sped to the nearest manhole, I looked and listened before climbing out completely for any signs of intruders or any possible relatives. Still nothing I climbed out and climbed up to the rooftops. I decided to just run through the night a little, it was just my first night and I'd like to start easy.

I pulled down the hood of the sweater, it covered half of her face in shadows she nobody could actually see it but she could still see them.

Then a loud scream. Score! I ran over to the source of the sound and found a couple of thugs closing in on a girl not much older then herself.

By the looks of it, it were just 2 drunk guys. This was going to be easy but she had to hurry, if her brothers heard the scream too and it was possible that they were on their way. Jet she jumped down, she made a couple of flips on the firescapes to brake her fall and landed soundless behind the two guys.

She made a noise to signal to the guys they weren't alone and when they turned around she punched them out cold. That was too easy.

"no please, leave me alone!" the girl screamed and ran away.

"don't mention it" she said to herself, but she didn't care about the girl, she had accomplished her mission! She had proven to herself she could not only protect herself but others as well. she looked at her watch 12 o'clock she had at least 3 hours time to return to the lair.

Yeah the night wasn't over yet. She climbed back on the rooftop and started running now, flipping over the rooftops, she never felt this free! It was great.

That night she stopped two muggers and one rape. The whip really came in handy, she could trip guys who tried to run away or hit guns and knives out of the guys hands.

Note to self hide throwing stars or smoke pellets in sleeve next time. Oh no ! 2.30 already!

She had to hurry.

She rushed back into the sewers, tossed her disguise back into his hiding place and opened the door to the lair quietly. Yes! Still no one home, she snuck into her room, it seemed she had tons of time, because her brothers didn't return until 4 O'clock. Good thing she did go home, when she did. Her body was a little sore, not that she'd gotten hurt or anything, in fact nobody had the chance to come near her, but all the extra exercise really took his toll.

The next morning she had to get up at 7 am for morning practise. Donny and Leo were already downstairs watching the news. Apparently they had stopped the purple dragons again and it came on the news. But after that the news reporter said that some new vigilante had saved the daughter of some rich guy.

"hey! We didn't do that" Donny said.

"no way, that's on our patrolling route!" Mikey screamed.

she smiled to herself. Finally I make the news, she always heard Mikey boast about it whenever one of his rescues came on tv and even though she couldn't show off with her victories, she felt really good about herself.

You hear it ladies and gentlemen a new vigilante is in town, mister blanck, the father of the girl the vigilante saved, wants to let him know that he's very grateful for saving his daughter.

What ! him? Stupid sexist men, can't a girl save someone for a chance?

"dude! Another hero in town, is this a good or a bad thing?" Mikey turned towards his eldren brother.

"definitely a bad thing Mike, the last thing this town needs is another vigilante making a name for himself, I hope for his sake this was a one time performance" Leo said and walked inside the dojo for morning practise.

She rolled her eyes and continued to smile inside! It worked, it totally worked, they didn't even had a clue it was her, to make it better they thought she was a guy, as long as she played it cool, she was certain she could pull this off.

Later that week she'd gone out most of the days, some days she couldn't do anything, but look at the stars, get some air and a good midnight walk.

But there were night when she didn't know where to help first, she also had a few close encounters not only with the criminals but also with her brothers, but in both cases she got out without a scratch. She didn't make the news often, which she was kind of bummed about, not because she wanted the glory or anything but it was so fun to see Leo blow up every time 'black Lotus' was mentioned.

Yeah black lotus that's what they named her, because she could do all this neat acrobatic stuff and all. Mikey found the name pretty cool, Raph found it a little bit gay and Donny and Leo had no opinion about it, but Leo's face tells otherwise.

One of her hoists was big news though, it was a cold rainy night and she was about to go home, then she saw a couple of purple dragons sneaking into an ally. She decided to check it out, when she got there she found the purple dragons were busy with dividing the money of several bank robbings, there were a lot of purple dragons so she had to play it very smart.

The guys who had gotten their money already were starting to leave the ally, lucky for her there was only one exit to that ally. She waited for them behind the corner and instantly knocked out every dragon that came around. Quick and soundless she took out half of the purple dragons, tied them up, collected their money and placed it somewhere where the police would find it.

Then the hard part came, taking out the armed ones on the other side of the ally. She climbed back on the roof and jumped down in the shadows of the ally. But because it was raining she made more sound then she thought she would when she hit the ground. A couple of guys, noticed this and looked in her direction. They took out their knives and came her way, quickly she drew her whip and slashed the knives out of their hands. Now she had drawn everybody's attention. She knocked out the guys that were closed to her.

But there were still six standing, luckily for her none of them had guns with them. it was raining so the smoke pellets would work, so she had to do this the old fashioned way. She fell into her fighting stance and signalled with her hand to come closer. Two of them immediately responded and ran at her screaming, the fools, she simply pressed a few pressure points, if you blinked you would have missed it.

Next! , now the four of them came rushing at her all at once. She flipped over the first two and kicked the other in the face, they stumbled back. That gave her time to attack the two she just flipped over. They carried a bat and a steel pipe, the one with the bat attacked first, she ducked, kicked him in the crutch and swept his legs away, he fell with his head against a wall and was out cold.

Then the other three attacked, she slashed her whip above her head on one of the firescapes and pulled herself up, made a loop and landed behind them, again the pressure point technique worked and two were down. the other had managed to run away. That wasn't too bad, she tied up the other ones and tipped the police.

In the news eyewitnesses exaggerated a little bit. She found that really funny, but she couldn't show that in front of her brothers, still the best one was a hysteric women who claimed she saw black lotus flying and taking down the dragons without touching them. they made her sound like a superhero. Of course Mikey loved this and was eager to meet the all powerful black lotus, he even mentioned that he considered asking him to be turtle titan's side-kick.

She really enjoyed that moment but of course Leo had to come and spoil the whole thing, what does he have against vigilantes anyway, technically he's one too.

Elsewhere in the city of New York:

The man that escaped Thanny, ran his way to a large building, he entered and walked right through the hallways strait to the desk of his boss; hun.

"I'm sorry boss we …"

" shut up! How dare you, you lost all the money and all of your men, I do not tolerate this!" hun practically jumped out of his chair with this.

"but boss, it was black lotus he came out of nowhere and pulled some ninja tricks on us, we didn't stand a chance"

"what do you not understand at the words shut up snake? You're saying that 24 armed purple dragons aren't a match for one vigilante?"

"yes sir …" hun came closer until he was right in front of him, when he was he grabbed him by his collar and lifted him in the air with one arm.

"listen good snake, listen very good. You're going to bring me this black lotus and if you succeed I will let this one pass, but if you don't you're gonna spend the rest of your miserable life repaying us and trust me you in that case the rest of your life isn't gonna be that long a time, understood?" he threw him out of the door, literally.

"clearly sir"


	8. Discovered

**Discovered.**

Thanny's POV

It went well for a while, I went out and got back in without a scratch or without being seen. One night things went a little different though. It started of like always, Raph and me fought a little, they said goodbye to Splinter, I begged to take me with them, they completely ignored me and left. 30 minutes later I'm out as the Black Lotus, I thought the name was a little lame at first but you learn to like it.

Leo POV

"alright guys this night we'll split up, each one of us will take a part of the city, Donny north, Raph east, Mikey south and I'll take west. Keep contact with the others through the shell-cells and tell me immediately when you see lotus, I want to have a few words with him"

"why? I mean he does good work and he helps a lot of people just like we do"

"he's nothing like us Mikey! He just wants to make a name for himself and I'm going to stop him. Can you imagine what will happen when everyone suddenly decides to take the right into their own hands?"

"yeah alright" Mikey looked a bit disappointed I knew he had a thing for superheroes but this has to stop.

"ok, move out meet here back at 3 am" I ordered and they all did as they were told, no complains from Raph, probably because he prefers to be on his own.

Thanny POV

I climbed on the ladder and lifted the lit of the manhole a bit, I peeked through it, checking if the coast is clear, 'yep all clear, show time' I thought to myself as I climbed out. I carefully climbed on the fire escapes and scanned over the rooftops for any sign of my brothers, nothing. I stepped on the roof and deeply inhaled the fresh air for a few minutes, 'man it's good to be out of the sewers' I took of.

I leaped over the rooftops, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, it's the best! you feel so free and the tingling feeling I get when I'm in midair is so awesome, after rooftop number ten I stop, because of the simple reason that I couldn't go any further. I sat on the edge of the building watching the streets and people below me.

"I guess tonight is a quiet night" not long after I said that a couple of armed purple dragons ran inside the ally on the other side of the street.

"better check it out" I jumped on a truck that stood in front of the red light, slapped my whip around the lighting pole and flung myself on the fire escapes of the ally. With a twist of my wrist the whip came lose, I folded it back on my belt. And watched the scene before me. Six armed purple dragons circled around someone, but I couldn't identify who it was. The person tried to call someone but they had punched it out of his hands and it broke when it hit the ground.

"hey, that was brand new!" the person yelled.

"no way, Mikey?" I whispered to herself, "I have to help, no! I'll jump in when he really needs my help who knows, he might be able to get out of this mess himself, if I can take a dozen of these goons for sure Mikey can handle this on his own"

Mikey punched a guy in the face, the guy flew down but stood up again, but not quick enough mikey slapped him across the face with his nun-chucks and this knocked the wind out of the guy ok one down five to go. The others attacked all at once, mikey avoided three bats and tripped most of the guys by kicking their feet from under them, the remaining ones he roundhouse kicked and while he was in the air he made a looping and landed on one of the guys, two down four to go. But mikey was exhausted and the dragons didn't stay down.

'ok, mikey's exhausted, he's fighting four at a time and these ones are clearly a lot better then the ones I fought last week, when I punched one in the face they stayed down, and Mikey's punches are a lot more harder then mine, he's in trouble if he doesn't pull himself together soon.'

He was busy avoiding the kicks and punches from there of the goons, he didn't notice the largest one sneaking up behind him, the guy punched him hard in the face and he flew back against a wall.

"time to punch in"

Just as they were about to hit him with their crowbars and bats I slapped the weapons out of their hands with a quick flip of my whip. At once I had their undivided attention.

With a few flips and jumps I placed myself between the dragons and my brother, and awaited their assault, I looked back at my brother, he was awake, but still dozed from the impact. 'come on brother pull yourself together I can't do this by myself!'

"this is our lucky night boys, the boss pays a lot for the one who delivers the lotus to him"

the four still standing attacked together, 'yep they were better and smarter (if that's possible) then the ones I fought before, well it's not always have to be easy'.

I ducked under their punched and kicks, while I was down I kicked one in the stomach and the guy fell back. Two others tried to kick me but I flipped backwards and kicked their faces while doing so, I landed on my feet and looked around hoping to see three unconscious dragons, instead there were three seriously pissed of guys. The other one had picked up his crowbar and snuck behind me, he was about to smash my skull, but Mikey intervened in time.

"got to watch your back dude, what do you say?, I take the two ugly ones on the right you take the ugly ones on the left"

I didn't dare to reply so I just nodded my head. There wasn't much time to talk anyway, the guys obviously didn't like being called ugly and started their attack already.

Mikey took off and fought his ugly dragons, the ones I had to go up against, tried to punch me I avoided the punches, but I didn't see the foot of the large guy coming my way, it made connection with my ribs and sent me flying against a dumpster. The two cornered me.

"aren't you scared now shorty? Why don't you just come quietly with us? We'll promise not to hurt you too much" the small one said.

'shorty? That's it!' I attacked him, I tried to punch him but he avoided each one of my blows. 'Time to end this' it was time to use my pressure point technique. He threw a fist in my direction, but I stepped aside and it flew past me I pressed my middle finger and index finger to several places on his arm, so the muscles in his arm started to cramp up.

He cried out in pain, I smirked and roundhouse kicked him in the face, still he wasn't down, I gave him one more kick in the solar plexus, that did the trick.

"dude watch out!" Mikey yelled, I turned around but it was too late, I saw the fist flying in my direction already, I flew back a couple of meters, but I wasn't out yet, just sore and more pissed.

I placed my hands behind me and flipped back onto me feet, for some reason the guys seemed paralysed and was just staring at me, no time to figure out why, I rushed towards him, 'I've wanted to use this trick for some while now' when I was right in front of him I placed my hands on the ground and pushed my feet up to make contact with his chin.

Now he was the one who flew back, I flipped three more times the last time I jumped higher, the guy just got back on his feet when he saw me flying down to him, with great speed my foot made contact with his face again, I landed on my hands and twisted my body around so my feet flung at his head, he was able to avoid them to take a step back he was against a wall now.

I landed on my hands again and stuck my hands in my sleeves and pulled out my throwing stars, I threw them at him and he was pinned against the wall, but not for long he ripped his sweater and ran in my direction he tried to punch me but I ducked under his arm and punched him in his solar plexus. That final blow knocked him out, he fell down.

"timber!" Mikey yelled, she had to try hard not to laugh at him. "great move sis, back there, you have to teach me that sometime"

'no how did he knew?' I swiped a few strands of hair out of my face and felt that my hood had fallen of, must have happened when the guy punched me in the face.

"crap! please don't tell" I pleaded and grabbed hold of his hand, I tried to make big puppy eyes but that was kind of hard with my eye partly swollen.

"yeah, I bet Leo's gonna have a hearth attack when he hears about this, I wish I could see his face when he knew, it's be so funny!"

"absolutely not, he'd lock me into my room forever and never let me see daylight ever again!"

"yeah probably, come on lets go, the police is going to be here anytime"

"alright" we climbed on top of the roof and ran from that place until Mikey suddenly stopped and sat down on the edge. He motioned for me to sit down next to him.

"you alright? That was a very mean punch back there," he looked at my eye and I could see on his face and feel on mine that it wasn't looking to good.

"yeah I'm cool, please no lectures"

"me lectures, you've got the wrong brother, I was just going to say that it's so cool you are the Black Lotus! I'm so proud of you!" he hugged me.

"really? You don't think it's to dangerous for a weak little girl like me?"

"I never saw you like a weak little girl, you know that"

"yeah the others don't"

"is that why you're doing this? To prove the others that you aren't weak, because if …"

"I don't do this because of them, I could care less about what they say about me! I'm doing this for me! To prove myself that I'm not the weak little girl they think I am"

"you know, they don't see you like that either"

"yes they do, they tell me everyday"

"they don't mean it like that, we are just worried about you"

"same thing, I'm worried about you guys too"

"yeah, I know, I know but Leo and Raph think they have to protect you from the cruel world, you know we see a lot of ugly things on our patrols"

"yeah, I know, but I really want to join you guys but Leo and Raph, they don't even care!"

"they do that's the problem"

"no they keep me inside because they think I'm not strong enough, that I'm weak, because I'm a human girl and not a ninja turtle like you."

"that's not the reason, you remember the time you pressed the panic button when you were attacked by the dragons a couple of years ago?"

"yeah, I rather forget it, I'm sure that proves everything to them doesn't it? I'm a helpless girl, they were so angry at me, I screwed up I know but please don't rub it in like that!"

"yeah they were mad but not because of that, it wasn't your fault we know that too, they were mad because they were scared"

"they don't get scared, notice the nickname fearless leader, now zoom in on the fearless part, and Raph can't imagine him being scared or with any other emotion" Mikey laughed a little at that but I came out more like a snort.

"Leo was afraid of monsters under his bed and Raph is still terrified for anything that crawls with more then four legs, but that's not the point " I turned to him he had a very strange serious look on his face.

"they were so afraid of losing you that night, we all were but Raph and Leo are the ones who take it personally, they think it's their fault and they would do anything to avoid putting you in a similar situation" I was speechless I never would have looked at in such a way.

"It's wrong form him to not letting you join our patrols, you're a part of our team after all and I'm sorry for not sticking up for you, like I should have and I'll promise that I won't say anything to Leo if you stop your lonely vigilantly patrols …"

"… but …"

"… let me finish, what do you say black lotus? Need a side-kick?" he held out his hand.

"you want to team up with me? Really?"

"sure, I mean if you don't slow me down to much, I'm an animal when I'm getting into it"

"one you are an animal, two you're a turtle, you're the slow one and three eeee !" I yelled and hugged him, finally I can be truly one of the family.

"I take that as a yes, now we have to do one more thing"

"what's that?"

" finding an excuse for that black eye of yours"

"oh crap, you're right, I'm a terrible liar"

"no you're not, besides I've come up with the most amazing excuse anyway so you were sitting alone in the lair watching cartoons when suddenly you get sucked into another dimension"

"Mikey a believable excuse!"

"ok so you were sitting in your room when three aliens attacked!"

"What do you not understand at the term BELIVABLE ?"

"ok, you want believable, hey Leo you see Thanny's black eye funny story you know the black lotus, well that's Thanny's alter ego but no worries she just got punched in the face by a purple dragon three times her sizes no biggie"

"or I'll just pull out my crocodile tears and run to Raph, big brother I wanted to read one of Mikey's comics but he got angry and punched me in the face, will you kicks his butt for me?"

"no don't, he won't just kick my butt, he'll chop it off and hang it on his wall"

"why would Raph want your butt in his wall?"

"I don't know, he's the maniac"

"no seriously story now!"

"alright, I went home because my cell got crashed and wanted to call the guys that I'm alright, I saw you sitting in front of the tv being sad and pathetic so I asked if you wanted to spar, but you weren't a match for my strongest awesome dragon punch and I accidentally hit you in the eye"

"perfect, with a few adjustments here and there"

"just don't exaggerate to much I wasn't kidding with the hole butt on wall thing"

"sure thing bro as long as you keep your mouth shut about my 'nightly activities'"

"deal"

"master Hun, master Hun!"

"have you captured that lotus pest already?"

"no but …"

"then get out of my sight!"

"but I have very interesting information on the matter"

" sign, speak"

"the lotus he isn't a he, he's a she!"

"so what! That only makes your defeat more disgraceful!"

"but she isn't just a girl, she's the little sister of the reptiles we've been hunting"

"the turtles? A sister? Is she a turtle too?"

"no master it's a human, not mutated sir, I clearly saw her"

"this is very interesting indeed, master Shredder will be very pleased with this new information" insert evil laughter now


	9. Close Encounter

**Close encounter ****.**

Thanny's POV.

The past few weeks were fantastic, Mikey and I went out almost every night. He always said to the others he was too tired to join them or that he simply preferred to stay home and keep me company. Of course there were nights he couldn't go out with me; I had to promise him not to go out alone.

I promised him and stayed home. I only became Black Lotus to be part of their team, so as long as Mikey went with me a few nights of the week I was more than happy.

He was kind of bummed when the new sidekick of the black lotus wasn't mentioned in the news, but otherwise he enjoyed it almost as much as me. All went well for a while but tonight, everything would change.

Mikey and I were out again, he knew the way his brothers went and we went to opposite way so we wouldn't bump into them.

Leo POV.

"Guys, tonight were going to split up again"

"But Leo, were one turtle short" Donny said, but I ignored him.

"Raph you take the southern part of the city, Donny you'll take the western part and I'll take east and north, when your done just go home, if you run into trouble call me"

"I'm guessing with trouble you also mean our new superhero?" Raph asked.

"You have to ask? If you see the vigilante show off, just give me a call and I'll deal with him"

"As you wish o fearless one"

Raph and Donny left, I watched them go, and not long after that I went to guard 'my' part of the city.

I had ran an hour already, and spotted nothing suspicious, I was about to turn home when I heard a woman scream, I went to the direction of the noise. I looked down the alley and saw a woman being threatened by two dragons. I was about to jump into action when I heard voices behind me. I hid in the shadows and saw two figures land on the spot where I stood seconds ago.

"You take the one on the left I'll take the guy on the right" I know that voice! Mikey. The other figure didn't responded, it just nodded. It was a small person, I couldn't figure out who it could be, it was too small to be Casey or April.

The both of them jumped down, I looked over the edge of the building again, my anger was rising, 'so this is where Mikey takes off when he says he's staying home, he'll get one hell of a lecture when we get home'. They landed in front of the woman.

"Dude, it's the lotus, call the boss!" one of the guys yelled. He didn't had time to call his boss, this lotus figure knocked him out before he could twitch a finger.

'So this is the famous black lotus, I think I'll have a talk with him when they're done' I waited on the roof until they came back up.

"Dude you're so awesome, high five" they clapped hands, lotus was about to say something but I interrupted them.

"Well, well, Michelangelo, introduce me to your new friend" I came out of the shadow, the little lotus seemed a little scared of me and hid behind Mikey, the coward.

Thanny's POV.

We had just kicked serious butt, again, and climbed back up the fire escapes.

"Dude, you were so awesome, high five" I jumped up and clapped his hands, I was about to compliment him back when …

"Well, well, Michelangelo introduce me to your new friend" oh hell, it's Leo, were in so much trouble.

I crawled behind Mikey "what are we going to do?" I whispered in his ear.

"I don't know this is bad" he whispered back, seemed like Leo didn't hear us.

"you have no need to be afraid of me little vigilante, I'm not going to hurt you" he said in a mocking tone like he was talking to a child oh, I'm so pissed, even in this form he thinks I'm weak, just shut up Theng Sjen, oh we're so cooked.

"He doesn't talk much, doesn't he Mikey" he came closer.

"Leave him alone Leo, I'll come home with you and you can lecture my head off"

"No I won't"

"You won't leave him alone or you won't lecture me?" stupid question Mikey.

"What do you think? Get out of my way Michelangelo"

"no Leo" I pushed Mikey asides, I had enough, I knew I could defeat Leo if I used my pressure point technique but I promised Master Splinter I wouldn't use it against family, and even though I don't like Leo right now he's still family.

"… but , you can't" I nodded my head, signaling that I knew what I was doing, there wasn't a reply from him, because Leo shoved him aside.

"I'll ask you one time little one, quit your nightly patrols" I shook my head again.

"You think I don't know why you're doing this? You're not interested in helping people you just want to make a name for yourself, you think this is cool and easy, don't you? Well it's not your doing this for the wrong reasons, so I'm giving you one chance to stop this and go home to your family" he was so wrong, and the more he kept insulting and lecturing me the angrier I got, I shook my head again and fell into a fighting position. Keep your cool Thanny, it's hard enough to fight Leo as it is you need to calm down.

"you're getting in way over your head, little one, I'll go easy on you because your Mikey's friend" I saw Mikey backing up, praying this wouldn't end bad, I knew if we went too far he would jump in and stop the fight, but I can't think of anything else then the fight now, it's Leo and I have to use my full concentration before I can even think about winning.

We circled each other a few times, he attacked first. He punched a couple of times, I was able to avoid or block every one of them, he's going easy on me, he did a round house kick, I rolled under his leg and came out behind him, I tried to kick him in the back but he caught my foot.

"You're better than I thought I'll give you that, but now it's over" he said and looked angrily at me.

I twisted my body around so my other leg came rushing to his face, he didn't expect that he ducked so my foot flew over his head, this way his arm (that was holding my other foot) was twisted in an unnatural way, he was forced to let go. I flipped a few times and landed on my feet.

We were back were we started, this time I attacked first, I tried to punch and kick him a couple of times, of course he blocked them all, when he saw an opening he kicked me back in the stomach, I flew back and landed on flat on my back, man that hurt!

I placed my hands behind my head and flipped back on my feet.

"Still hadn't had enough little one? Well I got a lot more where that came from"

We both attacked this time, I slid under his feet, and ended up behind him, I tried to kick his legs from under him but he jumped up and landed behind me. I flipped forward to avoid his foot coming down. 'I need to end this quickly I can't keep it up any longer.' He came rushing at me again I placed my hands on his shoulders and flung myself over his head, my feet connected hard with his shell and he flew against a wall on the roof.

Now I was completely exhausted, Mikey knew it. I heard Leo grunt behind me.

"Alright, no holding back" he was angry, this wasn't good, he took out his katanas, oh crap! I pulled out two of my smaller kunai knives out of my sleeves. This isn't good.

He came rushing at me full speed I stood my ground, he jumped up and brought his katanas with him I managed to block him but the impact took his toll, I was knocked on my knees and he was applying more and more pressure on his blades. He kicked me away, he kicked my stomach again and I flew back even further than the last time, I was thrown over the edge of the building, I had just enough time to slash my whip around a fire escape, it slowed my fall, but I couldn't hold on and fell anyway, I hit the ground hard, luckily for me the building wasn't that high.

"No!" Mikey screamed he looked over the edge at me; I stood up and waved at him, signaling I'm alright. well I'm not dead, everything hurt, I crawled my way back to the sewer, and ran home as fast as my beaten legs could carry me, I took of my outfit and threw it quickly in my hiding place, by the time I reached the lair, all of my energy was drained, I passed out on the couch.

Mikey's POV.

I was petrified when I saw her falling over the edge of the roof. I felt everything at the same time, sadness, fear but after a while that all made place for anger.

Leo stood next to me, to see if the black lotus was alive. I punched him in the face.

"Dude, do you have any idea, what you've almost done?"

"I'm sorry Mikey I got carried away a bit" he said I got in his face; I bet he never saw me this mad.

"A bit? You kicked he…im over the edge of the building, he could have died! " I quickly corrected myself.

"I'm not discussing what could have happened, one thing's for sure he won't be resuming this lotus nonsense"

"You're a jerk you know that? And what was with the jumping to conclusions? You don't even know anything about him"

"Don't go turning the tables on me; do you know what you have done? You exposed yourself to him, he's not to be trusted, and he could be working for the enemy. You endangered our family, I forbid you to see him again" I had to laugh a bit at that, not my smartest move.

"I'm serious, you'll never leave my eyesight ever again, and from now on you're coming with us on all of our missions, I really thought you were smarter than this Michelangelo" he nudged my shoulder while he passed me.

"You have no idea, of how hard you screwed up tonight Leo, and there's going to be a time when you will be so ashamed of what you have done tonight."

He just looked angrily at me, he didn't know what I was talking about, we didn't say anything to each other, and we just walked home.

When we got home I saw she had passed out on the couch.

"I'm going to put Thanny in her bedroom, you can yell at me tomorrow" he didn't say anything at that and went to his room. I took my little sister to her bedroom. I placed her on her bed; she didn't wake up, poor thing.

She didn't have and injuries on her face, but her legs and arms were red and blue, for sure tomorrow they will look even more colorful , I lifted her shirt to look at the place Leo kicked her twice. It was probably not as bad as it looked, I hope. She woke up.

"Mikey?"

"Why didn't you tell him? Or used your pressure points? You could have gotten killed" I hugged her gently.

"I'm ok Mikey, I guess our nightly patrols are going to wait for a while hu?" she joked.

"Wait? I'm glad if I ever see daylight again, you have to stop this, please promise me you'll stop this"

"I can't Mikey, if I do they'll think I'm weak, I want to be part of the family"

"You are part of the family"

"No I'm not, I'm not part of your team, and this is the only way I can feel slightly connected to the team"

"But if you just talk to …"

"… no! Please promise me you won't tell anyone, please big brother" those damn puppy eyes she's been practicing.

"Only if you don't go out alone anymore, wait a while for this to have blown over so I can sneak out again"

"Alright, now get out of my room, I want to sleep"

"Alright, good night sis"

"Good night bro"


	10. Comeback

This is anniewanni2's story, not mine GIVE HER CREDIT!Though I love all of your reveiws This story is not mine and I feel bad for getting what's suppised to be her comment's.I only put this up so people could read her story even more!Now,ONTO THE STORY!

Thanny's POV

It has been two weeks since I've gone out again, I've never been so bored in my entire life. And if that's not enough Leo is annoyingly happy about the fact the Lotus mysteriously disappeared. I couldn't go out, not only because I've promised Mikey but also because I'm sure that if Leo sees me again in my Lotus costume he's going to murder me for sure. That was a side of Leo I never want to see again, I know he didn't kick me over the edge on purpose but he was just angry. I was a threat to him, not only because he believed I was an amateur who endangered the life of himself and the lives of others, but also he saw me with Mikey and he probably thought I could take advantage of him.

I understand and there for I don't blame him, he only wants what's best for his family, but apparently that doesn't mean what's best for me.

I just wish he could give me a chance to prove myself and to prove to him I'm not weak, I'm not the little sister anymore who needs to be protection from her big brothers. I don't know what to do, I want to go outside but I can't because of my promise to Mikey and I can't talk to Leo after what has happened. So there only rests me one other solution; I have to talk to master Splinter.

I decided to do it tonight, when my brothers are out and master Splinter is meditating in his room.

I hope he's not asleep already, before I could knock on the door.

"you may enter, my daughter" I opened the door and entered his room, I bowed and sat on my knees in front of him.

"what is the matter, Theng Sjen?"

"master, I have to tell you something"

"go on my child I am listening"

"for the past few weeks, I have been going out on patrols on my own, I disguised myself and I've been fighting crime, like my brothers do"

"why, would you do such a thing?"

"because, I can't join my brothers, they think I'm weak and not capable, so in order to at least feel a little but related to their team I snuk out at night, I'm very sorry master"

"apology accepted, I've known about your nightly journeys Theng Sjen"

"why didn't you stop me?""

"because I wanted you to come to me first, if I had stopped you then you would have felt even more betrayed, wouldn't you?"

"I guess"

"but mostly because I believe in you my daughter, Leonardo believes in you too, he doesn't think of you as weak, none of us do, but they are afraid that if they let you join them something could happen to you"

"I understand master, what should I do"

"I shall talk to you all in morning practice, but for now it's time for an old rat to resume his meditation"

"thank you father, good night"

"good night my daughter" we bowed to each other and I went to the living room,' no kidding he knew, I must have the coolest dad in the hole world, well he's definitely one of a kind.'

Splinter's POV:

I was meditating, finding a connection to my sons, they were running over the rooftops. But still tonight felt different then other nights, something dark hung in the air and I knew that Leonardo could feel it too.

I stayed with them, just in case. Not long after I sensed that they were engaged in a battle, I could sense so much evil and hatred in the hearts of the ones attacking my sons, they were outnumbered.

"no! my sons" as quickly as I could I ran out of the lair, I wish I had been younger, age definitely was taking his toll on me, I ran strait to the place where I last sensed them, they were battling bravely, I joined them in order to even the odds, but there were so many of them, we were forced in the middle of the roof .

Thanny's POV:

I was watching a late movie, when I heard master Splinter yell "no! my sons" he ran out of the lair, this couldn't be good, I ran to Donny's computer and searched for the tracking devices on the shell cells. They were not far from here, and the way master Splinter acted, they might need help.

'Time for a comeback' I quickly ran out in the sewers, searching for my black lotus outfit, I quickly put it on. I took more weapons with me, my two large kunai, strapped on my back, smaller kunais in my sleeves along with smoke pellets on my belt and throwing stars, I had lost my whip the night I battled with Leo, but I could manage without it.

I ran to the place the computer indicated, I saw that my family was forced to the center of the rooftop, there were a lot of enemies and it seemed they had already taken out a great deal of them. I jumped to the building next to theirs which was larger, from there I threw a few smoke pellets and jumped in, I managed to take out five ninjas by throwing my ninja stars and other ones where hurt, I also knocked out many of them by using my pressure point technique, they didn't know what hit them, or did they?

After the smoke had blown away, I had taken out the guys closest to my family and I stood protectively in front of them.

"finally we meet Black Lotus" a very large guy said, 'oh crap it's not human to be this big.' He grabbed me by my sweater and lifted me up without much effort.

"just so you know, little girl I know who you are" he whispered, an evil grin formed on his face.

"a girl? Is he a she?" Raph yelled.

"no, this is too much you haven't told them? You really are as stupid as you look aren't you" 'how dares he to insult my family!'

"leave her alone hun!" Mikey yelled.

"this is ironic only the stupid one has figured it out? Well they have to see the look on your face when I destroy you, don't they?" he pulled my hood of. I heard them grasp behind me.

"let her go hun! It's us you want!" Donny yelled.

Raph took out his sais and was about to come rushing at us.

"I wouldn't do that reptile you wouldn't want your little sister to go flying now would you?" he held me over the side of the building, 'ok maybe I should have brought my whip. Wait a second? I just got an idea'

"you know out of all of you, you are the worst" he said to me, I just glared angrily at him. "you choose to stay with these monsters and protect you them, you've betrayed your kind, little freak"

"the only monster I see is you" I said back.

"I swear Hun touch one hair on her and you'll wish you're never born" Leo said, 'oh he's so angry, I'm almost afraid, but that could also have to do with the fact that I'm hanging twenty stories above the ground.'

"big words freak"

"hey big ape, leave my brothers alone! Or you'll have to deal with me" 'alright time to put my plan into action, please don't be angry at me guys'

"I don't think you quite understand the situation you're in here little girl" he practically laughed in my face. I took out my large kunai knife and jammed it in his arm, he cried out and let go of me, I fell down, I pushed my knife in the wall until we came to a stop. I flung myself on the fire escape and crawled my way back to the roof.

"No! Thanny" they all screamed, Hun laughed out loud

"you bastard!" Raph and my brothers jumped on him, hitting and kicking him with everything they had. he ordered the ninjas and the dragons to attack again. Master Splinter sensed I was alright and attacked them he took half of them down, leaving the other half for my brothers. Hun was took out a gun and was about to shoot my father, I threw a star cutting the gun in half before he could fire.

"I told you, not to mess with me"

"how is it possible? You couldn't have survived a fall like that"

"please like I haven't been thrown of a building before" I readied myself for the fight that was about to come, he seemed really pissed and attacked first. He threw a few kicks and punches at me, I managed to avoid them all, I ducked under a kick ,rolled under him and kicked him in his lower back.

"stupid …" I punched him in the face, I guess I'm a bit faster then he counted on.

"no no, no bad words" I tried to kick him again this time in the solar plexus, but he punched me in the face before I could, I flew back and I was about to hit the wall but luckily Donny caught me in time.

"got you"

"thanks" he put me down and the others stood besides me.

"let's finish this together, shall we?" Leo said.

"with pleasure" Raph cracked his knuckles. Raph and Leo went first, they kicked and punched him a couple of times. He started to back up until he was on the edge of the roof.

"now!" leo yelled.

"Thanny, slingshot !" Mikey yelled.

Mikey and Donny put their hands together and I jumped on it, they threw me in the direction of Hun, I twisted through the air, I stretched my body, at the last moment so my feet made a hard and loud connection with his face, I twisted again and landed perfectly on my feet on the edge of the rooftop. From the force of the kick Hun fell of the building and tumbled down with great speed.

"man it should be forbidden to be this good" Mikey said when he stood next to me, he draped an arm around my shoulder, he pulled me closer and ruffled up my hair.

The others including Raph rushed to my side and gave me an almost literally bone breaking hug.

"guys, let go … please"

"we thought we lost you, sis" Raph said

"don't you ever do that again" Donny pulled me even closer if that was even possible.

"my children, the fight is not over yet" Master Splinter said.

In the corner of the rooftop a large strange figure was looking strait at us, it became visible when a lightningflash allumened his armour.

"shredder!" my brothers yelled.


	11. Captured

:) 2 chapter's in a row I'm on fire! Thanny:Yeah becuse I just set you hair on fire Me:*Screams*Ahhhhh*Stops*Enjoy the story*Continues*Ahhhhhh

**Captured.**

Thanny's POV:

"capture them" the shredder ordered, and out of nowhere more ninja came.

they surrounded us again, 'this isn't good, my brothers and master are already exhausted and there are too many of them, we can't win it's impossible' they attacked all at once, we got divided.

Raph was loosing his nerve, for every ninja he knocked down two took his place and lets just say he knocked out a lot of them, but he got overpowered, two ninja sneaked up behind him and caught his hand and foot in chains, they tackled him to the ground.

Leo tried to help him, he managed to knock the ninja away who were restraining him, but when he was about to release Raph some strange wires found their way around his arms and shocked him, he cried out and fell on his knees, he wasn't out but he could find the energy to continue fighting, they too chained him and threw him next to Raph.

Next was Mikey three ninja jump-kicked him and he flew head first again the wall, his weapons were taken from him and now he too was tied up and thrown with the others.

Donny and myself were on the other side of the rooftop, we protected each other and were therefor not easily beaten, but somehow Hun had survived the fall and wasn't to happy about the stunt I pulled, first we didn't see him coming, with one powerful punch he sent Donny flying to the other side of the roof he landed on Raph. Now the four of them were tied up and the only ones left standing were Master Splinter and me.

master had taken over Hun from me and I was left to knock down as many foot ninja I could get my hands on, I moved as quickly as I could, with my pressure point technique most of them were down before they could lay a hand on me but I couldn't keep this up forever, as minutes passed I got kicked and punched a couple of times. I was panting heavily.

"enough!" the shredder yelled. "surrender now or the mutants will be exterminated right here and now!"

He pushed Donny in front of him and threatened to cut his throat with the two spiky things attached to his arm, 'coward! How dare he? Just wait Shredder you're number one on my list!'

"Don't do it, run! They're going to kill us anyway" Donny yelled.

"Silence freak"

We surrendered, we couldn't leave them there!

Hun came behind me and had the same evil smirk on his face as earlier. he forced my hands behind my back and tied them tightly together. He tore away my sweater were I had hidden all of my throwing stars and smoke pellets, luckily for me I still had my T-shirt on, he pushed me with the others, I landed on my face and he laughed at . I looked over my shoulder at him and threw him a glare that said 'I'll remember that'

"take them to the headquarters, I shall decide in what way I shall have my revenge" he turned around and was ready to walk away when Leo yelled at him.

"let our master and our sister go, they have nothing to do with your revenge, it's us you want !" he laughed and turned around slowly.

"you really think I care about that mutant, she is as much of a freak then the rest of you, besides my men have fought well today I think they deserve a little entertainment"

"you son of a ..." a ninja slapped a wooden stick against Raph's head before he could finish his sentence.

He walked over to me, I wasn't about to let him see that I was afraid even though I'm scared to death, I have to be strong for my brothers.

"however, I'm willing to be reasonable. I understand you didn't have a choice but fighting with these monsters, since you were raised with them, so I offer you this opportunity, join me little girl and I will spare your life"

I spat in his face. "you think I'd even consider that? Coward" Hun then grabbed my shoulder and build great pressure on it, it really, really hurt I tried to keep myself from crying out, Shredder rose his fist in the air and his pointy spikes looked dangerous at me 'this is it he's going to kill me' I closed my eyes awaiting the blow.

"no don't !" my brothers cried out.

Shredder stopped his punch and seemed to be overthinking it, he then laughed evily

"No, I have a better suited ending for you my dear, take them away" I let out a breath out of relief, eventhough I knew I wasn't of the hook yet.

they picked us up and threw us in a van, Hun was the one who got to carry me and he wasn't too shy to let his hand rest on my ass when he threw me over his shoulder. 'Just stay calm Theng Sjen, you'll get your revenge, I hope'

"hey hands of buddy!" Mikey yelled when he spotted this, 'oh no, shut up Mike'. Hun laughed at this and lifted me from his shoulder and threw me in the van, I flew with my back against the other side. I heard my brothers grunt in anger I could also hear Raph using words I have never heard of and I don't think I want to know what they mean. But then they too were thrown in the back.

"are you alright, Thanny?" Leo said ans everyone scooted over to my side, I leaned with my back against the wall Hun threw me against.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said, trying to stop them from worrying about me.

"sure?"

"yeah just a little sore that's all"

"If I get my hands on Hun I'll tear him inside out" Raph grunted and smacked his head against the door of the van, it began to drive and he was smacked backwards and landed on his butt, that caused him to use his colorful language again.

"be calm Raphaël, our priority is now to escape and return home safely" master Splinter said, he tried to calm Raph down as ood as he could, well it didn't help much.

"we have to get out of here as quickly as possible, I don't think Shredder has to think long about how he wants to get his revenge on us" Donny said, he's right as always instead of knocking our heads against the steel door we should be thinking of a plan.

"we'll just knock every ninja out as soon as they open the freaking door" Raph said as he kicked he door this time.

"I'm afraid this is not going to be that easy my son, the Shredder has waited long for his revenge I doubt he took any chances"

"I know sensei but how are we going to get out of here" Leo scooted over to his side as best as he could with all the wabbling from the truck and with his hands tied behind his back.

"honestly Leonardo I do not know, but listen to me as long as we work together and believe we can escape this demon I'm most certain we will get out of there alive"

"but sensei, they are going to torture us and stuff" 'Yeah Mikey way to calm us down, poor brother he's as scared as I am'

"do not be afraid my son as long as we stay together in mind they can't break our spirits"

"It's not my spirit I'm worried about" he murmurred.

"they won't break mine, I'll tell you that, but I'll break something of them" I said to myself a little too loud.

"I hear ya sis" Raph smiled at me, great I'm on the same plane as him? now I'm pooped.

the truck came to an abrupt halt, before the doors opened, a strange fog krept in from the sealing.

"sleeping gas" Donny said "lay on the floor and hold your breathe" we did as Donny told, but it was no use, soon we all were asleep. I just barely felt as someone threw me over his shoulder and started carrying me out.

"nidy night girly"

'just wait you stupid ape, when I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you never had messed with my family ... who am I kidding?'


End file.
